The present disclosure generally relates to chemical mechanical polishing systems.
Chemical mechanical polishing is a process in which an abrasive slurry and a polishing pad work simultaneously together in both the chemical and mechanical approaches to flatten a wafer. During the process, the wafer is compressed towards the polishing pad and both the wafer and the polishing pad are rotated. Thus, the wafer is rubbed against the polishing pad. Together with the chemical action of the slurry, this can remove material and tend to even out any irregular topography, making the wafer flat for planar.